Wham Bam, Thank You Ma'am
by tropicalgirlie
Summary: Just a little piece of Fringe fluff...no real set time frame, just before all of the finding out that Peter is from another universe...


Set sometime in season one, closer to the end before Peter and Walter move out of the hotel.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters, and no infringement is intended. I just like to borrow and play with them as I see fit. No harm intended.

Enjoy!

"Wham Bam Thank You Ma'am"

Peter was on his way back to the hotel with Walter when his cell phone rang. He glanced down at the screen to see that it was Olivia. "What's up Olivia?" He saw out of the corner of his eye that Walter had turned and was watching him.

"Hey, Peter, I'm just leaving a bureau dinner. I was wondering if you could meet me at the lab."

Peter was just pulling into the parking lot, "Do you want me to bring Walter too?" He hit the brake, but didn't park.

"No, I actually just need to speak with you. I'm about twenty minutes away. Is that alright?" There was a strange tone in her voice, and it set Peter on edge.

"Alright, we just got back to the hotel. Let me get Walter settled and I'll be there as soon as I can," he paused, "Olivia, is everything ok?"

"Yes, I'll see you soon." She disconnected.

Peter put the car in park where it was and turned the engine off. He and Walter got out and went inside. Peter sent Walter up, and gave word to the front desk to not let Walter leave. He then headed back out to the car and drove back to campus.

When Peter pulled into the empty parking lot, only Olivia's SUV was parked there. He got out and walked quickly into the Kresge building. He didn't know what Olivia needed, but there was something about the tone of her voice that urged him on into the building. He climbed down the stairs to the basement and walked down the hallway at a fast pace. Just as he reached the lab door he took a deep breath and entered.

Olivia sat at a computer desk with her back to him. What he could see amazed him. Her hair, normally down or in a simple ponytail was up in a curly bun at the crown of her head. Several tendrils hung around her face in waves, and he would see she wore earrings. She was wearing a trench coat over whatever dress she had on, which he quite frankly couldn't wait to see. Her legs were hidden under the desk but he could see her feet, and his heart sped up when he saw her stiletto heels. This sweep of her body took just a split second, and the sound of the door closing behind him caused her to turn around. His breath caught in his throat.

Olivia stood up and faced him. She wore smoky makeup around her eyes, which caused them to look even brighter. The rest of her makeup was subdued, and she wore just a hint of gloss on her lips. Her trench coat was tied securely around her, and he was desperate to see the dress she had worn to the company dinner. The coat ended midway between her hips and knees, and sheer stockings clung to her legs down to her heels, which made her four inches taller. She looked delectable, and Peter took a deep breath to control himself. She had asked him here, and he would be professional. He tried to ignore the tightening in his groin at the site of her. He climbed down the stairs to approach her, waiting for her to speak. As he neared her he smelled her perfume. It was a salty smell, like sea air with a slight hint of flowers. His heart pounded harder. Olivia walked towards him.

Just before she reached him Peter started to speak. "Olivia, what's," but that was all he got out. She pressed herself up against his chest and her bottom lip slid between Peter's. His hand reflexively grabbed her upper arms, then ran up to her neck and up to her hair. His fingers slid into the hair at the base of her skull and the feel and scent of her was overwhelming. Olivia's tongue traced along Peter's bottom lip and he opened his mouth, urging her on. Her tongue slid into his mouth and ran along the side of his. He groaned into her mouth as her lips closed over his tongue when it entered her mouth. Her hands slid under his arms and up his back. Her fingernails dug into his shoulder blades and he moaned her named. His hands slid out of her hair and down to her hips. She started to reach for his belt, and the touch of her fingers against the skin of his stomach jerked him into coherence.

"Olivia, hold on h…" But she cut him off with a kiss. She took a step back and began to untie the knot at the front of her trench coat. Once the knot was undone she pulled the coat open and gave Peter a smoldering grin.

Peter could only stare. She was wearing a white lace pushup bra. His eyes traveled between the cups and down the line of her toned stomach. His groin tightened even more when his eyes moved down farther. She was wearing a white garter belt with white clasps that held up her stockings, and no panties. He couldn't stifle a groan as his eyes traveled up and down her body. She only said two words.

"You like?"

He was on her in a second. He cupped her breasts through the fabric of her bra. She moaned his name and began to work the button on his shirt. He ran his fingertips up and down the skin of her back under her coat and felt goose bumps erupt on her flesh. Once his shirt was unbuttoned he pulled her against him. The heat of her skin against his was incredible. His hands traveled down to cup her bare backside. The muscles under her skin were so toned he just wanted to touch every inch of her at once.

She began working at the buckle of his belt. Her hands were deft and she jerked the leather out of the belt loops. She dropped his belt on the floor and focused on the button on his jeans. He busied himself with her hair. He found the clip holding her hair up and removed it. Her hair fell in waves around her face and she never looked more beautiful. Her cupped her face and kissed her hard. He began trailing kisses down her neck and across her shoulder when she reached inside his boxers to wrap her hand around his length. He growled and lifted her off the floor.

She gasped and wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her ankles together. He spun them around and pinned her against the wall. She held on with arms and legs while he shoved his pants and boxers down. She felt his hardness against her thigh and a shiver went through her. She dug her heels into him pulling him closer. He broke their kiss and looked into her eyes knowing that if this went any farther, there would be no going back. She was panting, as was he. He saw desire in her eyes that certainly matched his own. He positioned himself at her opening and waited. He could smell her desire and it was almost more than he could take. He looked into her eyes hard. She responded with two more words.

"Peter, now."

It was all he could take and he shoved into her hard. They both moaned as their bodies joined. He pounded into her and although she was pressed against the wall, she matched him thrust for thrust. He stretched her, but she welcomed it. The beginning of her release was building. It had been building for months and this was just the finish of months of foreplay. She could see a sheen of sweat on his brow and watched his face as he concentrated. His eyes were closed and his brow furrowed as he thrust into her. He groaned her name as he quickened his pace. She continued to meet his speed and knew it would be over soon. Every nerve ending in her body had shut off except for those at her core, and she closed her eyes as well, focusing hard on the feeling of him inside her. In three more thrusts she was lost. Stars burst behind her eyes as she cried out, her orgasm completely consuming her. She felt Peter harden inside her as her inner muscles clenched around him. He thrust one more time and stayed buried inside her. He moaned her name as his own release took over. Her blood was pounding through her veins and the only sound she heard was her panting mingling with his own.

As she came back to herself she opened her eyes and found that he was staring at her, his classic smile playing at his face, but a question in his eyes. He set her down on her feet, and while she tied her coat back up he pulled his boxers and jeans back up. When he stood upright again he looked right into her eyes. Her heels made her level with him.

"Good night Peter." With that she winked at him and walked out of the lab.


End file.
